millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi (2012 season)
This is the first season of Neengalum Vellalam Oru Kodi, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. From Monday to Thursday on Vijay TV aired. It's hosted by Suriya. Top prize was Rs. 10,000,000. In this season, each player had a timer: for an answer to 1-5 questions, the contestant had 30 seconds, the answer to 6-10 questions the contestant was given 45 seconds. If the contestant successfully answered the 10th question, then when answering 11-15 questions the clock disappeared, and the player could think for an unlimited amount of time. Lifelines It is a clock format where three standard lifelines were: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll Episodes * Episode 1 (27th February 2012) Devaraj (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) * Episode 2 (28th February 2012) * Episode 3 (29th February 2012) * Episode 4 (1st March 2012) Durgadevi (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 5 (5th March 2012) Durgadevi (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) George Wellington (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) Dinesh Raghavender (Rs. 0, continued) * Episode 6 (6th March 2012) Dinesh Raghavender (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 320,000) Lakshmi Meera (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 7 (7th March 2012) Lakshmi Meera (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Karthikeyan K (Rs. 160,000) Pandian (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 8 (8th March 2012) Pandian (Rs. 640,000) Krithika Badrinath (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 9 (12th March 2012) Krithika Badrinath (?) Pandiarajan (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 10 (13th March 2012) Pandiarajan (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) Vaishnavi (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 11 (14th March 2012) Suganya (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Sukanya Sivakumar (Rs. 0 - lost on Rs. 2,000) Robin Wesley (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 12 (15th March 2012) Robin Wesley (Rs. 640,000) Navaneetha Krishnan (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 13 (19th March 2012) Navaneetha Krishnan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 14 (20th March 2012) * Episode 15 (21st March 2012) Nagarjun (?) * Episode 16 (22nd March 2012) Sankara Prasad (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 17 (26th March 2012) Sankara Prasad (Rs. 160,000) Manikandan (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 18 (27th March 2012) Manikandan (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 19 (28th March 2012) Radhiga (?) * Episode 20 (29th March 2012) * Episode 21 (2nd April 2012) * Episode 22 (3rd April 2012) - Celebrity Special Shruti Haasan (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 23 (4th April 2012) Imayavaramban (?) * Episode 24 (5th April 2012) * Episode 25 (9th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Ma Ka Pa Anand and Bhavana (Rs. 160,000) Sivakarthikeyan and Kalyani (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 26 (10th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Sivakarthikeyan and Kalyani (Rs. 10,000) Senthil and Rajasekar (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 27 (11th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Senthil and Rajasekar (Rs. 640,000) Divyadarshini and Deepak (Rs. 160,000) * Episode 28 (12th April 2012) - Celebrity Special C. Gopinath (Rs. 1,250,000) Jagan and Ramya (Rs. 320,000) * Episode 29 (16th April 2012) * Episode 30 (17th April 2012) * Episode 31 (18th April 2012) * Episode 32 (19th April 2012) * Episode 33 (23rd April 2012) * Episode 34 (24th April 2012) * Episode 35 (25th April 2012) * Episode 36 (26th April 2012) - Celebrity Special Ravichandran Ashwin and Preethi Narayanan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 37 (30th April 2012) * Episode 38 (1st May 2012) - May Day Special * Episode 39 (2nd May 2012) - Celebrity Special Karthi (Rs. 80,000, continued) * Episode 40 (3rd May 2012) - Celebrity Special Karthi (Rs. 1,250,000) Mohamed Mohsin (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 41 (7th May 2012) Mohamed Mohsin (?) * Episode 42 (8th May 2012) * Episode 43 (9th May 2012) Rahila Begum (Rs. 40,000, continued) * Episode 44 (10th May 2012) Rahila Begum (Rs. 640,000) Jecintha (Rs. 320,000, continued) * Episode 45 (14th May 2012) - Family Special Jecintha (Rs. 640,000) Vivek and Kamalamma (Rs. 640,000, continued) * Episode 46 (15th May 2012) - Family Special Vivek and Kamalamma (Rs. 640,000) Manikandan and Sivasankari (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Venkatesh and Geetha (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 47 (16th May 2012) - Family Special Venkatesh and Geetha (Rs. 1,250,000) Lakhshmi and Lalitha (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 48 (17th May 2012) - Family Special Lakhshmi and Lalitha (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 640,000) Latha and Sathyanadhan (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 49 (21st May 2012) - Family Special Latha and Sathyanadhan (?) Sukanya from Salem (?) * Episode 50 (22nd May 2012) Narmada Devi (?) Vimal and Anjali (?) * Episode 51 (23rd May 2012) Shobana (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 52 (24th May 2012) Shobana (?) Shiva and Oviya (?) Kalaivani (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 53 (28th May 2012) Kalaivani (?) Rani (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 54 (29th May 2012) Rani (?) Poyyamozhi (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 55 (30th May 2012) Poyyamozhi (?) Rajkumar (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode 56 (31st May 2012) - Celebrity Special Jayam Ravi and M. Raja (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 57 (4th June 2012) Jayam Angel Mary (?) Dhanshekar (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 58 (5th June 2012) Dhanshekar (?) Srinivasan (?) Vikash Gunasekar (?) * Episode 59 (6th June 2012) Parveen Fathima (?) Bhuvana (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 60 (7th June 2012) Bhuvana (?) Meenakshi (?) * Episode 61 (11th June 2012) Suganya (?) Pavithra Santhakumar (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 62 (12th June 2012) Pavithra Santhakumar (?) Archana (?) * Episode 63 (13th June 2012) Selvakumar (?) Preetham (?) * Episode 64 (14th June 2012) Chandramouli (?) Chandrakanth (?) * Episode 65 (18th June 2012) Sabitha Binu (?) Nadi Muthu (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 66 (19th June 2012) Nadi Muthu (?) Sri Lakshmi (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 67 (20th June 2012) Sri Lakshmi (?) Revathy (?) * Episode 68 (21st June 2012) Aadhithya Sankar (?) Padmanaban (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 69 (25th June 2012) Padmanaban (?) Anjali (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 70 (26th June 2012) Anjali (?) Nirmala (?) Kurunji Malar (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 71 (27th June 2012) Kurunji Malar (?) Krishnan (?) * Episode 72 (28th June 2012) Saranya (Rs. 160,000) Seetha (Rs. 0, continued) Srinivas and Nithyashree Mahadevan (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 73 (2nd July 2012) - Celebrity Special Naresh Iyer and Haricharan (Rs. 640,000) Karthik (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 74 (3rd July 2012) - Celebrity Special Benny Dayal and Swetha Mohan (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 75 (4th July 2012) Seetha (?) Jayapradha (?) * Episode 76 (5th July 2012) Prabhu (?) Radhika (Rs. ?, continued) * Episode 77 (9th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Radhika (?) Sathyaraj and Radha (Rs. 640,000) * Episode 78 (10th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Prathap Pothan and Kushboo Sundar (Rs. 640,000) Nadhiya and Rahman (Rs. 10,000, continued) * Episode 79 (11th July 2012) - Celebrity Special Nadhiya and Rahman (Rs. 640,000) Suhasini and Mohan (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode 80 (12th July 2012) - Final Sivakumar (?) Trivia * Filming the first episodes of the first season of this version took place in January 2012. * Devaraj is very first contestant of Tamil version. * Celebrity contestant Shruti Haasan had his father Kamal Haasan as Phone-a-Friend friend, who in next season as contestant appeared. She called him, he helped her with the answer. * In 40th episode, in FFF all 10 potential contestants made right order. * In 80th episode, the best moments of first season were shown. In addition, the top 11 contestants of this season who were seated in FFF seats were invited to the studio: Bona, Shankara Prasad, Kuppam, Besant Ravi, Ponnu, Krishna, Jatti, Manikandan (first to win Rs. 2,500,000), Parvathi, Rajkumar (second to win Rs. 2,500,000) and Santhanam. Category:Indian Series